1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries which are not. A low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used for small portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders, and a high capacity battery including dozens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a motor-driving power source for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries may be manufactured in various shapes, including prismatic, cylindrical and pouch shapes. Each of the unit batteries typically includes an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator between the positive and negative electrodes.